You're my humanity
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Damon traps Elena inside her house after Stefan gets stuck in the tomb with Katherine. Elena tries to push him away, but she will soon find herself dependent on him...
1. Chapter 1

_**Elena looked at the journal beside her, thinking that her life is way too complicated to even write it in a journal. It would look like science fiction made up stories. Her phone started ringing. She reached it in her pocket and answered it.**_

"_**What do you want, Damon?" she said.**_

"_**Hello to you to, Elena!"**_

"_**Good bye, Damon."**_

"_**Wait, I called to see how are you doing, and if you tell me you're fine, I'm going to know you're lying."**_

"_**I'm not fine, Damon. How could I be fine? You locked me up in my own house!"**_

"_**You gave me no choice."**_

"_**What about trust?"**_

"_**Well, I trust you won't go anywhere now."**_

"_**So, did you seriously call me to make small talk?"**_

"_**Why is so hard for you to believe this. We were friends once."**_

"_**Ok, then, as my friend, you should trust me, and let me out!"**_

"_**You are so not pulling the friendship card with me right now. You are not getting out, end of story."**_

_**Elena hanged up and put the phone on the bed. It started ringing again, but she ignored it. She decided to take a shower and do some homework after.**_

_**She brushed her wet hair and put her vervain necklace on. She got out of the bathroom and as soon as she saw him, she protectively crossed her hands on her chest. She felt like running away, but her legs seemed made of stone.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Damon?"**_

"_**You weren't answering your phone, so I decided to come over." He looked relaxed, as if he had all the rights to be here.**_

"_**You can't just break into my home every time I don't answer my phone."I said to him.**_

"_**While you're under my protection…"**_

"_**Not by choice" I interrupted him.**_

"…_**and you seem to have suicidal thoughts…"**_

"_**They're called choices"**_

"…_**I need to keep an eye on you."**_

"_**Well, now that you saw that I'm not in danger or out of the house for that matter, you can go!"**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere until you fall asleep. Even then, I won't be far."**_

"_**Why do you have to be so stubborn?"**_

"_**And why do you have to be just as stubborn as I am?"**_

"_**But it's not fair; you always get it your way."**_

"_**Now, that's a truth I always like to hear…"**_

"_**Do you mind if I open the window? Your ego just took all the oxygen in the room!"**_

"_**Ok, I get it, you're pissed. I'll go, but if you don't answer your damn phone once, just once, I'll be right back."**_

"_**I think I liked the 'I don't care about anyone or anything' Damon better!"**_

"_**I can always bring him back, you know?"**_

"_**Stop lying to yourself, Damon, you and I both know it's too late. You're not that person anymore."**_

"_**Here's where you're wrong, I'm the exact same person. Just that…my goals have changed. I'll still do anything to get it my way. Whatever it takes, whatever I need to do to keep you safe, I'll do it."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Elena, believe me, you don't want to go there."**_

"_**Damon, you risked your life for me. I know you don't usually do that. Why did you do it for me?"**_

"_**Because I don't want to lose you. Because you're too important to me…because, you're my humanity!"**_

_**He looked at me and I knew he was telling the truth, I could feel it. I was lost of words, had no idea how to respond to this. Before I had a chance to change my mind, to think of something, he disappeared. **_

_**Elena took her phone from the bed and looked for Damon's name in her contacts. She was staring at the phone, thinking what she would say to him…**_

_**She finally pressed the call button. He picked up immediately.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine. You just left before I had the chance to tell you that…you mean a lot to me too. More than I can explain!"**_

"_**Ok." That's all he said.**_

"_**Good night, Damon."**_

"_**Call if something happens!"**_

"_**I will" she said, and he hanged up.**_

_**She got in bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Too much on her mind… Damon's words in her mind lowed and clear: 'you're my humanity' This meant more than being a friend or a lover…more than anyone can be for someone… She felt asleep still thinking about Damon's words.**_

_**Her breath was violent and intense, her heart was beating fast, and her body was shaking. She pushed the covers off her and pulled herself up in a sitting position. She stopped breathing for a few seconds listening. Her dream got her scared and paranoid. She grabbed her phone and called Damon.**_

"_**Yeah!" he answered his voice half asleep.**_

"_**I think someone's in my house…"**_

_**He hanged up on me. In a few minutes he was getting inside my room through my window. He came to me and took me in his arms.**_

"_**Hey, it's ok, I'm here. No one's in the house, ok? You're safe."**_

"_**I'm sorry I woke you up" I said.**_

_**He tried to let my go "don't, please!" I whispered. I wasn't ready to let him let me go. It felt too safe and too good to let go. "You made a habit from saving me" I said. I felt him smile.**_

"_**I could say the same thing about you." he said softly.**_

_**He was right, I saved his life, and he saved mine, more than once. Maybe that was our connection! Maybe that was the reason we were depending on each other so much, because we've both been there for one another when we needed it the most? I couldn't even imagine, not having him in my life…**_

"_**Thank you" I said.**_

"_**What for?"**_

"_**For being here, for taking care of me, for saving my life, for being in my life…for everything."**_

"_**Don't mention it!"**_

_**He held me in his arms for another 10 or 15 minutes, and then he pulled back slowly.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he asked me.**_

"_**Yes, you can go."**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere, but you should sleep, I'll be right here" he said, and took a sit on the chair besides my desk. I felt asleep under his protective look…**_

**N: **_Waiting for your reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N: **_I just want to tell you guys the name of the song that inspired this story: "a drop in the ocean", by Ron Pope. This song is so beautiful; it almost makes me cry every time I hear it… Enjoy the second chapter!_

_**I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was in the exact same place he was when I felt asleep. This time he was the one sleeping and I was the one staring. His head was on a side, in what it looked like a very uncomfortable position. I took a small pillow from my bed and went to put it under his head. He moaned and opened his eyes. His two identical blue comets were watching me. For a few minutes we just stood there, staring at each other. We got interrupted by the ringtone of my phone. I took my phone from the nightstand and answered it.**_

"_**Hey, Caroline!"**_

"_**Elena, its Bonnie…she had a car accident…" I let out a weak scream, even if I tried not to, "she's at the hospital, I'm on my way there now" She continued.**_

"_**I'll be there as soon as I can" I said "Caroline, how bad is it?" I asked afraid of the answer. Damon sensed my fear and came beside me, wrapping his arm over my shoulders. I let my head rest on his chest.**_

"_**They said it's pretty bad, she's in surgery now"**_

_**I hanged up and hid my crying eyes in Damon's shirt. He just held me tight, rubbing his hand up in down by back and whispering into my ear that everything is going to be ok. "I can't lose her Damon, I can't…she's by best friend…I can't…" I said, squeezing the soft material of his shirt.**_

"_**Shh, you won't lose her, she'll be fine!" he said to me, again and again, until I stopped crying. He took a step back and looked at me.**_

"_**Go change, I'll take you to the hospital!" he said.**_

_**I disappeared behind the bathroom door and left him standing in the middle of my bedroom.**_

_**I got out 10 minutes later "I'm ready" I said. He grabbed my keys, "I'll drive" he said and we both got out.**_

_**THE HOSPITAL**_

"_**Elena, thank God you're here!" Caroline said taking me into her arms, "they won't tell me anything, so, I compelled a nurse, she told me that the surgery's going fine, it will take another two hours then another 3 before she wakes up and will be able to see her" Caroline started crying and squeezing my hand "I can't…the blood, I can't stay…" she said and let me go. She walked towards the elevator but Damon stopped her, before she got in.**_

"_**You can do this, blondy you have to! Every hour you'll go feed and come back. When you feel hungry, you'll tell yourself that you just eat and you're fully satisfied, ok? Can you do this for your friend?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes…I think…" she answered unsure.**_

"_**You can do this. Now go feed!"**_

_**Caroline left and Damon took a sit beside me on the small bench.**_

"_**Are you ok, I mean about the blood?" I asked.**_

"_**Elena, I'm not Stefan, I can control myself" he answered and wrapped his arm around me, placing my head on his shoulder.**_

_**SIX HOURS LATER**_

"_**Elena, Elena…" I heard Damon's voice calling me. "Time to open your eyes!" I did as told and opened my eyes, once I saw the white around me I remembered where I was. I must've fallen asleep in Damon's arms. I jumped up and passed my fingers through my hair, I could only imagine how messy it was…**_

"_**Did she wake up? Was everything ok? How much did I sleep?"**_

"_**No, yes and about 15 minutes" he answered.**_

"_**Do you, like, know how to make a full sentence?"**_

"_**Well, no, Bonnie didn't wake up yet, but it's expected to happen any minute, yes, everything went ok with the surgery and you slept in my arms for about 15 minutes. You did stay in my arms for 6 hours though and I can't feel my arm…" he said and started rotating his left arm.**_

"_**I'm sorry about your arm…" I said and took a sit back beside him.**_

"_**It'll pass in about 5 minutes, don't worry about it!" he said.**_

"_**Where's Caroline?" I asked just now realizing she wasn't there.**_

"_**Well, I told her to go feed every hour, to be able to cope with the blood craving. She left 10 minutes ago."**_

"_**Thank you, for helping her with this."**_

"_**We can't have vampire Barbie running around killing the patients, can we? Like in a bad horror movie…"**_

"_**Don't do that again!"**_

"_**Do what?"**_

"_**Pretend that you don't care. I know you do, and you do too."**_

"_**Maybe I shouldn't…"**_

"_**I think you should…I need you to feel…"**_

_**Caroline came back in 20 minutes and we went to see Bonnie, she wasn't able to talk much because of all the sedatives they gave her, but Caroline spoke enough for 10 people. She soon felt back asleep and Damon took me home with the promise that he'll bring me back first thing in the morning.**_

**N: **_Ok, so, the point to this story, is to make Elena pass through some difficult moments, with Damon right by her side…I promise I have a point! Please don't forget to review, please! ___


End file.
